


Ghost in the room

by Queenofcolors



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, Doctor Kink, F/F, Light BDSM, Roleplay, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian helps y/n  remove a ghost from you're bed room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the room

You were getting ready for a night in with your girlfriend of 9 month you're wearing a camisole top and a cream colored skirt with thigh high sock with your hair down and curls in your hair and had high heels with red lipstick. When you were finishing putting in perfume their was a knock at the door.

As you walked towards the door you wonder who was knocking at your door this late. As you opened the door there was your girlfriend of nine months standing in the door way she was wearing a black sports bra and her ghostbusters uniform was pulled down to her hips before you asked why didnt she use her key she said" I heard there was a ghost in your bed room" she winked at you. " yes there is a ghost in my bed room are you one of the ghostbusters that will help me get ride of it" you asked in an innocent voice holtzmann started into the small apartment she scanned your body while butting her lip "Jillian holtzman but you can call me Dr. Jillian" she stuck out her hand " Nice to meet you Dr Jillian I'm Y/N" you shakes her hand and the she pulled you in for a kiss.

The kiss was a hungry kiss and needy her hands started to wander down to your skirt. You pulled back " Dr Jillian I have food in the oven and I would for it go to waste" she stopped kissing your neck " that would be a shame to see a lovely meal go to waste" she said you lead her to the dining room you fixes her a plate of pasta. While you were finishing eating you could feel Jillian hand slide up your skirt you could feel hand rub up against you through you're thong. You shot her a look and she just winked she leans over and said " I'm going to fuck you in you're thigh highs" you groaned at the thought.You got up and grabbed the plate Jillian followed you to the kitchen as you were putting the dishes away Jillian wrapped her arm around you and started kissing your neck you moaned and then you turned around and wrapped your arms around her neck and kissed her.

" How about you show me were that ghost was" Jillian said between kisses you led her to your room and closed the door. Then she pressed you against the door and kissed your neck while her hand wandered up your skirt. Her hands grabbed your thighs and wrapped them around her waist she placed you on the bed. You removed your shirt and bra she remove the sports bra she was wearing.

Jillian groaned at the sight of you in thigh highs and a skirt and you're bare chest"Is their something wrong Dr. Jillian" you caught her off guard and snapped her out of her stare "No you just look so gorgeous" Jillian walked over to the night stand a grabbed the hand cuffs. And she cuffed you to the bed.

After she cuffed you to the bed she removed her ghostbusters uniform and started kissing your chest. You moaned as she started to lick your nipple you bucked you hips to get friction. She then started to massage your left boob "fuck Dr jillian" you said as a moans slipped through your lips. She then started kissing you're stomach and then removed your skirt to reveal you're lace thong. She kissed you're hips and then you're thighs causing you to groan "Please Dr. Jillian" she looked up and said "please what" "fuck me" she smiled then put one finger inside of you you gasped she slowly move her finger in and out "Dr. Jillian go faster" you started bucking your hips she speed up you bucked you hips to meet her rhythm.

"Im gonna cum" and with one more thust you came all over her fingers she pulled them out and looked at you and licked you off her fingers you were panting she was about to unlock you "But Dr. Jillian I didn't get to touch you"you said making a puppy dog face "You want to taste me"She said with a smile you moaned "yes please." "How about I ride you're face" you groaned a the thought Jillian uncuffed you you laid back she sat her self on you and started o you licked at her entrance she was moaning and you started to move faster "Fuck y/n" she was swearing left and right moaning your name and then she came all over your mouth.

She got up and put the hand cuffs away and grabbed lotion "give me your hands" she lotion you hands so your wrist wouldn't hurt from the cuffs and then she kissed you on the cheek. "You look hot in thigh highs" she said with a smile "I didn't know thigh high turned you on" she pulled you close and you two fell asleep holding eachother.


End file.
